Hart Island
Hart Island Jenny Moran (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17" (2014) (Comic p.4). Jenny says: "You thought that a paranormal event on Hart Island could use some extra help?" is a small island at the western end of Long Island Sound in the Bronx borough. History Hart Island was sold to New York City in 1869. It served as a Union prison camp during the Civil War. After the war, the island served multiple purposes from a lunatic asylum, a tuberculosis sanitarium, potter's field, boy's reformatory and missile base. It currently serves as burial grounds for those who go unclaimed or whose family can't afford a private burial. As a result, hundreds of thousands of people have been buried atop each other. Most have had unfinished business. Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17" (2014) (Comic p.4). Ray says: "So Hart Island! It's a real hot bed of P.K.E. activity! It was a Civil War prison, a lunatic asylum, they stuck people with tuberculosis there, a couple of missile silos back in the sixties, and of course... it's a potter's field with hundreds of thousands buried on top of each other, many with unfinished business." A couple weeks after the Ghostbusters' first battle with Tiamat, Vigo escaped his painting and incited a P.K.E. surge on Hart Island. Through his abilities, Vigo awakened the dead and forced them to serve as his army. The Ghostbusters, aided by their support staff, the Chicago Ghostbusters, and the Ghost Smashers, took the Marine Ecto-8 to Hart Island. To make matters worse, Ray Stantz began to suffer mental episodes where he conversed with the latent spirit of Gozer. The Ghostbusters raced to the potter's field and found Vigo gloating over his army's rapid growth, including that of the Scoleri Brothers. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz took the first shot and nailed Vigo in the face. Joined by the others, the firefight began in earnest. The conflict came to end when Winston used Ray's Slime Blower on the Hart Island Ghosts. Once free, they swarmed Vigo and he was somehow forced back into his painting at the Firehouse. The ghosts then promised they only wanted to go back to rest and wouldn't trouble the Ghostbusters anymore. The Ghostbusters promptly left the island on Marine Ecto-8. Description Hart Island is approximately one mile long and one quarter of a mile wide. Trivia *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the third image is from Volume 2 Issue #17, page 16 panel 3, during the Hart Island battle against Vigo. Abby Yates appeared in place of Ray just before he entered another trance state. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #19 ****Mentioned in Story So Far Story So Far (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.0). Story So Far reads: "Ray, who had been zoning out of the entirety of the Hart Island job (being contacted by the latent spirit of Gozer) is fully possessed, and in the most overt of ways..." ***Issue #20 ****Mentioned by Ray on page 2 Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.2). Ray says: "The last thing I remember is the call about Hart Island." ****Mentioned on page 23 *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #6 References Gallery HartIsland01.jpg HartIsland02.jpg HartIsland03.jpg HartIsland04.jpg Vol2Issue17IDW101Issue6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations